


Biting

by ivanolix



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Biting, Canon - TV, F/F, Kink Meme, Kinky, Porn, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix





	Biting

Sam lay on her side in an afterglow and enjoyed the feel of the cool pillow against her flushed cheek. Behind her, Vala yawned, and rolled to drape herself over Sam, breasts pressed against her back. Sam made a mumbling noise and settled back into her, closing her eyes for a second as she was glad for once that she knew exactly the expectations. Vala was one of the simplest lays she'd had in years, and knew not to demand for sweet nothings until after Sam had had a good nap to recover her words. But if the former thief kept running her toes lazily up and down Sam's bare calf, there was no way that nap was happening now.

Groaning a little, Sam shifted, but Vala just hooked her leg around Sam's ankle almost possessively. "Vala," Sam murmured.

Vala's hand came around as she curved closer against Sam’s back, and she pressed her finger against Sam's lips. "Hush."

Pursing her lips in amused irritation, Sam narrowed her brow and then snapped at Vala's finger. It was quickly withdrawn with a protest noise from Vala. Sam rolled over to face her, saw the indignant look on Vala's face. "What?" Sam asked, unable to resist the urge to stroke the curve of Vala’s hip.

"You bit me," Vala said flatly.

"You don't like it?" Sam asked through a half yawn, even as the sleepy post-orgasm state was fading. Vala didn't answer, and so Sam absently leaned in, nuzzled at one of her full breasts, then nipped at it. A small noise escaped Vala's throat, and Sam asked, "Well?"

"Samantha..." Vala started purring.

But Sam felt the tingle of arousal return, and wasn't ready to let Vala take the lead again. "My name is Sam, and you know it," she answered, pushing Vala onto her back and straddling her, leaning down to suck one nipple into her mouth. Vala's quick intake of breath was all she could manage, and Sam bit down until she squeaked.

"Sam," Vala said in a strangled tone, shifting beneath her.

Sam just hummed, brushing her lips up Vala's breasts to bite down on her collarbone. The soft white curve of her shoulder tasted sweeter, and the toned muscle of her arm felt good beneath Sam's teeth. Vala just made guttural little sounds with each bite Sam made, shifting her hips as she tried to rub against Sam.

"Happy?" Vala asked in a husky whisper.

Sam thought a moment and grinned, slipping down Vala's body, nipping at her stomach along the way. "Yeah," she said in a throaty chuckle. "You taste good, Vala."

"I know, darling," Vala said smoothly. For that smugness, Sam bit her inner thigh, and Vala made a high-pitched noise.

"You talk too much," Sam said in between nips from Vala's thigh up to where her pussy was still damp. Holding Vala's thighs spread in her hands, she leaned in, taking a deep breath of the sweet musk before nibbling at her labia. Vala arched her hips into Sam's mouth, even as Sam bit down harder, making her groan before moving to teasing little movements of her tongue. Vala was wet again quickly, her pussy hot against Sam's mouth, and Sam bit and tasted to her heart's content.

"Sam—" Vala finally choked in a strangled noise.

With a smile that Vala could probably feel, Sam sucked hard at her clit until Vala came with a shake and a shiver. Sam nipped at her once again, sucking at her tender flesh—Vala hissed, but then relaxed, legs limp with her afterglow.

"Weren't expecting that, were you?" Sam asked as she moved back up the bed, rolling on her side, then deciding to roll the other way and lie with her head pillowed on Vala’s breasts.

"Mm, sleep now, questions later," Vala mumbled, tangling her fingers in Sam's hair.

Sam yawned, still sated, and accepted the victory with pleasure.


End file.
